


医生健身报告与律师合理兼容性

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 跟太太赌输的又一个1h激情速打🈚逻辑🈚铺垫1k字有800在搞而且很难吃——————————————3.16补充：已替换为有前情的扩写全文
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

我最擅长的片段灭文式搞笑癀文，不是说假的，是真的很好笑那种，无头无尾无展开没后续填不上很分散。  
两人性格都严重OOC，本来应该还有个我喜欢的姿势但是时间已经到了明天看看跟太太打赌能不能赌到。

不介意请Next Chapter→


	2. Chapter 2

李振洋的外甥病了，他前两天回去的时候，外甥小脸通红额头上贴着退热贴看的李振洋一阵心疼。他本想在家里过夜，事务所却着急喊他回去面谈，谈了整个通宵才让他回去。  
等他睡了个轮回再回家的时候就发现小外甥病好了大半，据说是在医生建议下改成打两针。  
李振洋好奇为什么一向抗拒打针的外甥突然就乖乖接受，而且更奇怪的是他居然没抗拒吃药，甚至吃完饭李振洋还看到了小外甥问妈妈自己什么时候能再去看医生的画面。  
“这是怎么了？”  
他趁着去厨房帮忙洗碗的时候问自己姐姐，姐姐放下水杯指了指客厅多出来的那张彩纸“医生魅力大。”  
他这才知道原来是之前常去的儿童医院换了新的儿科医生，而且在小孩中人气颇高，就是他让自己的外甥态度转变如此之快。  
这家儿童医院因为离家近，互相也都熟悉，所以小外甥有什么头疼脑热都在那边看。但或许是有的孩子天生对于打针吃药有抗拒心理，哪怕是熟悉的地方，每回带着他去看病都得费好大一番功夫，有时候还得他这个律师老舅出马才能把小朋友哄过去。  
但是这个新来的医生不仅有办法让小朋友乖乖打上退烧针，还给了他一个能贴贴纸的彩纸，吃了药就贴一张。  
说来奇怪，小外甥居然就还真的乖乖听话吃药，不哭也不闹定点吃药。  
这可真是稀奇的景。  
李振洋把碗从洗碗机里拿出来摆好，想了想问姐姐下次去打针是什么时候，他没事就让他带外甥去。  
他还真想见见是什么医生这么大本事。  
  
不过如此啊。  
李振洋抱着面对自己就特别黏人的外甥进去的时候没觉得这医生到底神奇在什么地方，戴着口罩只能看到一双眼睛，也不是比其他医生多个胳膊还是多条腿的，怎么就能把小孩哄的这么好？  
李振洋把外甥放到看诊专用的小椅子上，看到桌子上被装饰的花花绿绿的铭牌在心里记下这医生的名字。  
岳明辉。  
名还挺好听。

岳医生给小外甥夹上体温计，跟他说话分散注意力防止他乱动，又开了张药单子让李振洋出门左拐交给护士好配药。  
于是李振洋一回来就看着小外甥跟医生聊的热火朝天。  
医生应该是本地人，说话带着些北京人说话的那些吞音的习惯，像是跟小外甥早就成为一对老朋友一样聊着这两天难不难受啊诸如此类的话题，虽然隔着口罩有的话更听不清楚，但带着那点儿化音的温柔嗓音说出哄孩子那种略幼稚的语气倒一点也不违和。  
听小外甥说每天都有乖乖吃药，岳明辉夸了他几句还摸了摸他的头，李振洋看着小外甥乐的要飞起的样子，还是没能明白这医生的魔力在什么地方。  
“体温还是有点高，一定得注意点儿昼夜温差。”岳明辉拿出体温计看了一眼记录下温度，突然好像才意识到自己的对话对象不是孩子的妈而是其他人，抬头问，不好意思，您是孩子的？  
“舅舅。”  
李振洋拿着缴费单腹诽一句你怎么不等我回家再问我是谁，但是表面上还是维持公式化的微笑：“没什么大问题吧？”  
“哦……没事，打完这针就好了。”岳明辉点点头，在等着护士配药的空隙凑近了外甥问他真是你舅舅？  
外甥回头疑惑的看了李振洋一眼，突然掰着手指头开始给岳明辉说道自己家里的亲戚关系：从姨姨、爸爸妈妈说到小舅舅，还有小舅舅养的狗狗。  
外甥那边连说带比划很认真，李振洋想感情这医生还怀疑自己身份是怎么，在外甥的人物关系图说到楼上邻居家那只猫的时候连忙过去打住：“行了，再说你小女朋友也给说露馅了。”  
“你还有女朋友啊。”医生笑着问外甥，外甥被他问的乖乖点头又连忙摇头，展开自顾自的辩解说起自己幼儿园的事情。  
而也是借着刚才拦住外甥说话这功夫，李振洋凑近了看才发现，就算口罩被挡的只露出一双眼睛，岳医生却是个足够英俊的青年。尤其他的眼型极为好看，眉宇间周正英气却又被笑起来时的温柔化开，让人见着自然就不会觉得有多少距离感。  
这倒是挺适合做医生的。  
他意识不由得飘远了些，但很快被护士配好药送进来的动静喊了回来，小外甥在被抱到小床上的时候还不忘问医生一句“哥哥有女朋友吗？”  
李振洋内心里不知道为什么突然给外甥竖了个Good Job的大拇指。  
岳明辉本来是专心给外甥卷衣服袖子准备用酒精棉球消毒，听外甥问没由来的回头看了一眼李振洋。  
“没有。”   
  
打那天回去李振洋就感觉自己心里一直有个结，外甥打完那最后一针果然好了，在家确认没事就立刻活蹦乱跳的回幼儿园去找他的小女友过家家。李振洋去接他的时候旁敲侧击问起岳医生，结果小崽子忘性好像比对方当事人都大，只说记得，连岳医生平常做什么都不知道。  
结果就在李振洋送孩子回家，准备去事务所的加班时候在楼下被人给叫住了，他一开始还懵这个穿着一身BBR运动装的胡萝卜是哪位，结果被问起外甥名字的时候才反应过来，这是岳医生。  
“您来这边干什么？”  
李振洋思来想去这写字楼里好像就自己的事务所，难不成这位医生还惹上什么官司需要解决？要真是这样他能给做个免费的咨询，就是不知道他要问的是不是自己擅长的领域……  
“哦，嗐，没事儿，我来健身。”  
岳明辉从兜里掏出一张健身卡晃了晃，李振洋这才想起自己事务所楼下就是个规模挺大的健身房。  
他们老板曾经鼓励说，做律师，除了口条得锻炼好，身上的肉也得好好练，勤加锻炼也有助于思考。但是事务所的健身器材得排队，正好楼下开了这个健身房，同事们便纷纷在这边办了卡，趁着午休什么下去练练。  
李振洋还一度怀疑楼下健身房就是自己老板开的，不过他不在这边办卡的原因是他家健身设备就足够齐全，被岳明辉这么一提想起这茬来，想着等会要不要跟同事借个卡下来一起，没想到岳医生很主动的拍拍他的肩膀先跟他道上歉了。  
“那天是没戴眼镜，看人不太清楚，怕别是谁走错屋了才问问孩子，你多见谅。”  
李振洋这次注意到他鼻梁上架着一副半框的眼镜，这么看上去就更像是个电视剧常规印象中的医生了。  
他本来想说这有什么，但是话到了嘴边就变成，要不岳医生健身完了跟我说一声，请我喝一杯也算我们认识认识，我事务所就在健身房楼上。  
“好啊。”  
岳明辉又笑起来，这次没有口罩的遮挡，李振洋发现他笑起来的时候有两颗虎牙。  
“我正好知道有个地方有很好的威士忌，还能帮忙找代驾。”  
他的手再次落在了李振洋的肩膀上轻拍几下。  


“岳医生怎么……还看成人啊。”

岳明辉轻笑“都上门了，这不是不得不做吗……先测个体温？”

他的手没解开衬衫扣子，而是一路下滑到了李振洋的腰。  
  
  
李振洋上了床才后悔了，这哪是他撩岳明辉啊，这是被岳明辉这一副温柔的样子唬了，岳明辉脱了衣服身上这纹身可不像是温柔的儿科大夫。  
他被按着脱了衣服分开腿，岳明辉一边给他口交一边问他问喜欢什么味儿的润滑时候还能嘴两句你选的我都喜欢，结果等自己腿间咕叽咕叽响着淫靡水声的时候他才反过劲儿来，连抬起胳膊喊停的机会都没有，岳明辉直接堵嘴抬腿插入一步到位。  
岳明辉进到李振洋身体之后撑起上半身，很是温柔的给李振洋把额前的头发往边儿顺顺。但是他下身的动作可没这么温柔，没给李振洋二次喘息的机会就完全的进到了他身体里，顶的他呃了一声按上岳明辉的肩膀。  
李振洋都不知道要不要谢谢岳明辉刚才做的足量润滑，吞下这么一整根只觉得小腹微涨而不是疼，而且只要一动就能清晰的感受到岳明辉在自己身体里。  
岳明辉一开始像是怕他不适应一样进出的很慢，那些润滑液被他搅的顺着阴茎滑出，有的沾在李振洋腿根，更多的是腻在股间顺着岳明辉的进出黏糊糊的响。  
过了一会岳明辉似乎是觉得可以了才开始用他惯用的频率一下下干着李振洋，李振洋本来还觉得自己今天就这么被压了总试着什么地方不对，但是在岳明辉的动作下闷出了第一声儿响。  
结果本着怎么也得找回一点来不吃亏的心态，李振洋说了句他今天、不对，应该是过去二十五年讲过最后悔的一句话。  
“就这？”  
  
岳明辉笑起来，李振洋看着他那两颗虎牙，越看越没有自己一开始见的时候那么可爱，他的直觉一向很敏锐，这能帮他在庭上最快的判断出最合适的论证时间。  
于是这份自觉现在在他脑子里贴出了大大的警示线。  
“李律师真是上下都不饶人。”  
“卧槽你还是岳明辉吗？”  
被岳明辉的荤话震惊的李振洋话说了一半就又被以吻封缄，岳明辉的胳膊塞到他腰下把人抱起来，整个过程岳明辉没拔出来，这种上位让他进入到了更深的地方。  
他故意握着李振洋的腰，不急不慢的顶他，贴紧的胸膛能清晰的感受到李振洋细微的颤抖和越发急促的呼吸，但他就是这么每一下刚刚好摩擦过那一点却不肯给个痛快。  
偏偏李振洋被他揽着腰是动也不得起来也不行，终于被他这么个磨法弄的受不住的李振洋扽了一下岳明辉的肩膀。  
“岳明辉你干脆点儿别当儿科大夫了，你这么幼稚自己在儿科呆着吧。”  
要不说有时候吧，这个人就不能图这么一时的痛快嘴。

他刚才说完那些话，就深切的体验到了什么叫医生的健身体检报告。  
岳明辉又重又急的操他，他被顶的只能随着岳明辉的动作起伏，刚才被封住的喘息和求饶此时此刻都被完全释放出来。好像医生天生点满了对于人体探知的技能一般，岳明辉时不时咬住胸口的凸起手指顺着脊骨下滑，跟他说这里也是你的sweet spot，李振洋只来得及抓到一秒喘息时间就被重新拖入欲望里沉浮。  
他被翻来覆去的折腾到穴口红肿，腰向后折成一个平时做不到的弧度，分开跪在岳明辉身侧的双腿连着腿根都在发酸打颤。而岳明辉的手指灵活的照顾着他前端没来得及释放的性器，他被这么来自两方的刺激弄的很快射了精。  
短暂的贤者时间里李振洋已经完全想不起他今天来到底是要干什么，而回过神来的时候岳明辉忽然停了动作让李振洋以为他是不是也要射了。但岳明辉只是摸摸李振洋溅到自己小腹上的精液，温柔的把李振洋放到床上，然后让他翻了个身，拖了个枕头垫在小腹的位置。

。菏泽脏话  
  
  
李振洋第二天醒过来的时候要是在床头柜上多摸两把，就会发现视力5.0的人其实戴的只是平光镜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别傻叼特别好笑特别OOC我写的时候全程在爆笑然后总之就是我自己放下碗砸了锅御馳走様🙏  
> 如果要解释一下  
> 大概就是两个人互相看对眼但是岳下手更早一点的故事。  
> 通过问外甥来得知这个是舅舅不是其他亲戚，又透露出自己单身，剩下的就是上天注定的偶然相遇，再把问题推到近视上解决，成功到手。  
> 所以这次是洋洋被睡👏


End file.
